


Strawberries

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Graphic Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds strawberries in Bobby's fridge and puts them to good use with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Dean leant into Bobby's fridge, enjoying the feel of the cool air flowing over his heated skin as he reached for an ice cold beer gratefully. It was hot outside; hell it was hot inside the house too, with no hope of air conditioning or a fan that worked for longer than ten minutes without breaking down and needing to be fixed. He frowned when he saw the punnet of strawberries laying abandoned on a shelf in the fridge and Dean briefly wondered why Bobby even had them at all. It didn't seem like the first choice of food for the elder hunter.

He reached for one of the plump berries hungrily, anyway, eyes lighting up at the soft feel of the fruit beneath his fingertips. He raised the strawberry to his mouth and bit down on the reddened flesh, moaning at the feel of the juices exploding across his tongue and flooding his mouth with sticky sweetness. He reached for another strawberry, shaking his head over choosing something so inherently healthy, because he considered himself to only be a burger man after all.

He turned round suddenly at a sharp noise behind him, half imagining that it was Bobby walking into the kitchen and catching Dean literally red handed. He sagged slightly in relief when he saw the familiar form of Castiel standing there, large blue eyes resting upon Dean's body with curious interest.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said, pleasantly. "What are you eating?"

"Strawberries; they're delicious. Here, try one," Dean said, voice muffled from around his current mouthful as he tossed a particularly juicy berry to his lover.

Castiel's slender hand snaked out and snagged the plump fruit in mid air with barely a flinch, before surprisingly raising the berry to his equally plump lips. His mouth molded lusciously around the fruit, juices dribbling over his chin in a glistening stripe as his eyes closed in a rare show of pleasure usually reserved for when he was making love to Dean.

Dean gulped at the sight the angel made, dick reacting to his lover by pressing harshly against the confines of his boxers as he watched Castiel's hand fall away from his mouth, cheeks bulging as he chewed on his sweet and juicy mouthful, eyes still half closed, gaze fixing happily upon Dean's.

Dean closed the distance between them, taking the punnet of strawberries with him, still cold from the fridge left open behind him. His breath came harsh and rasping in his throat as he closed his mouth over Castiel's, tongue lapping out over plump lips and licking all trace of strawberry juice from their sticky surfaces. He swallowed, loving the sweet fruity taste laid over the muskier taste of Castiel, growing stronger when Castiel jabbed his tongue greedily inside Dean's mouth and the hunter sucked the sweet taste off the angel's tongue.

Dean cupped the back of Castiel's head, fingers dragging through soft dark hair, as he moved his mouth from Castiel's soft on soft lips, to lick and kiss strawberry juice sticky on Castiel's chin. He nuzzled against Castiel's neck, teeth grazing sensitive skin and threatening to break the surface as he nipped too hard at the unblemished skin. Castiel moaned huskily beneath Dean's mouth, before he pushed a strawberry against Dean's chin.

The hunter pulled away, a little puzzled at first at the initial unfamiliar feel of berry against skin before he took the offered piece of fruit when Castiel's dragged its plump juiciness across Dean's lower lip. Dean demolished the berry in two swift bites, chewing voraciously at the red softness as juices exploded over his tongue and flooded his throat with sticky sweetness.

"Oh this is good," Dean murmured, taking another berry from Castiel's long, slender fingers eagerly, eyes caught upon Castiel's red stained rose bud mouth hungrily.

He was just as hungry for his lover as he was for more strawberries, and his senses were assailed by the need to eat or to fuck and kiss and snuggle against his lover. Castiel dragged another berry between his full lips while Dean swallowed his own mouthful and the hunter became transfixed by the way the angel's pretty mouth molded around the soft fruit lusciously. Dean leant in and kissed him, felt Castiel kiss him back despite still chewing on his mouthful and Dean licked the inside of Castiel's mouth clean of strawberry flesh and juice.

He pushed against Castiel's body suddenly, shoved him against the worksurface behind them before he ground his hips purposefully against his lover's. He was aroused still further when his erection met Castiel's unmistakable bulge of his penis against his pants and he ground in again, hips rutting helplessly against each other as little squeaks and moans worked from their lips.

Castiel's body jerked beneath the hunter's buffeting hips, meeting him thrust for thrust eagerly, hands flexing and contracting upon Dean's ass and urging him onto greater efforts. Finally, Dean came with an aroused cry muffled against Castiel's neck, breath wet and hot against the angel's skin as he rode the last of his orgasm by buffeting erratically against Castiel's hips.

Castiel climaxed, a whined gasp of Dean's name muffled against Dean's shoulder as he shot his load into his boxers, sticky strands of his cum staining his boxers in wet stripes, scent of arousal hanging thick and heavy and intoxicating between them. They stood there, breathing heavily, chests working to regain control over their still aroused breathing, before the angel pecked an almost chaste kiss to Dean's lips. The hunter hummed in pleasure, kissing him back before he plucked another berry from the punnet. He hand fed the berry to his lover, kissing the remnants of juices from Castiel's lips just as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, take that elsewhere," Sam barked, grouchily. "Better still, take it up to your room. I don't wanna see you two getting it on."

He turned away with a snort that sounded more amused than annoyed, leaving Dean gaping at him in surprise, the half of the strawberry still poised between sticky fingertips.

"As you wish," Castiel ground out, lust still evident in his deep voice and making it huskier still.

Dean couldn't stop the inevitable in time as the angel pressed sticky fingers against his forehead and swept them up to the couple's bedroom, strawberries in tow. If Dean was going to have a poopless week, then he might as well have some hot sex to make up for it.

As soon as they reached their shared bedroom, Castiel's slender fingers grappled with Dean's jeans, yanking them down when he'd finally freed the zipper and belt from their restraints, yanking the thick material down from the hunter's sturdy hips. He knelt before Dean, before he nuzzled Dean's erect penis tenderly, making Dean groan loudly above him, arousal thick in his throat as Castiel tongued the slit and licked pre-cum from the tip of Dean's dick.

The hunter's breath came out in a harsh gasp as Castiel's wet, warm mouth finally closed around his erection, lips molding softly around Dean's engorged flesh, tongue stroking down his taut length as the angel sucked him back eagerly. Dean looked down and watched as Castiel's cheeks hollowed out as he manipulated his tongue and his lips in the most optimum way to pleasure his lover. Dean's hips worked mindlessly as he fucked himself into Castiel's wet warmth, gasps squeezing from his throat as he tilted this head to the ceiling.

His hand reached blindly for the angel's head, finally finding it and entwining his fingers through Castiel's impossibly soft, dark hair, hand rising and falling as Castiel's head bobbed between Dean's les. Dean looked down again and groaned loudly, as Castiel continued sucking his dick hungrily.

"God, you're such a whore for this," Dean moaned as he continued to fuck his dick inside his lover's mouth.

Castiel's eyes drifted up to meet Dean's aroused gaze, pride and a darker undercurrent of lust blown arousal blowing his pupils wide. That look toppled Dean over the edge and he exploded into Castiel's mouth, his thick release spurting into Castiel's wet warmth and flooding his lover's mouth with his release. He felt Castiel's tongue lapping at his rapidly softening member, cleaning every last drop of his cum from his cock before pulling away with a look of extreme smug satisfaction on his face. He palmed his full lips with his hand before he stood. to push Dean bodily back against the bed.

Dean chuckled loudly, squirming free of his jeans still hobbling his ankles and his t shirt as Castiel steadily undressed before him, eyes resting on the angel's engorged dick as it sprung free from the constraints of his boxers and swayed up to his lean abdomen. He watched as Castiel removed the rest of his clothes, before he reached for the lube and knelt between Dean's legs, eyes downcast and lips pouting softly as he spread the lube over his outstretched fingers swiftly.

Castiel's eyes flickered up and rested momentarily upon Dean's face, watching as the hunter's breathing deepened, shifted into something more aroused and pleasured when the angel eased one slick finger inside his hole gently. Dean's face became slack, flushed with his sex blown arousal, before his eyes widened, mouth agape in a silent scream when Castiel added another finger, further stretching him and adjusting the angle slightly to hit upon his prostate.

Dean's body only relaxed when Castiel eased his hand away, body softening in disappointment and tightening again when Castiel slicked up his dick and positioned himself against Dean's slick hole. Their eyes met and held and they continued staring at one another as Castiel penetrated Dean slowly, dick hard and filling Dean's tight channel with every inch of Castiel's hard length until he was finally fully sheathed inside him. The angel waited until Dean had settled out around him, before his hips surged forward and he started moving his cock inside Dean eagerly, breath harsh and loud in the otherwise silent room.

Castiel pounded into Dean, thick shaft rubbing and thrilling against Dean's tight channel, brows pulled low over stormy blue eyes as he moaned loudly above Dean. Dean's hips rose and fell beneath Castiel's, meeting him thrust for thrust, greedy for everything Castiel could give him and wanting still more. As if sensing Dean's growing need for him, Castile thrust into him harder still, pleasure turning into pain and coming full circle back into pleasure again.

Dean shouted out until he was hoarse, enjoying the rough treatment from his lover, as Castiel groaned and re-doubled his efforts, hips thrusting and slapping harshly against the hunter's , breath thick and heavy in his throat as they writhed and tangled on the bed. Dean flipped his lover over onto his back, hips jerking harshly against his lover's, dick bobbing as he rode his lover, bouncing on his partner's dick with loud aroused moans and incoherent words of love, need, want, must have, fuck me now.

His ass felt raw and reamed out, hole sore and fucked but he didn't care. All he wanted was Castiel, to feel him inside him, to ride him forever and to feel his hands upon him and he came in messy stripes over Castiel's body, staining his chest and hitting his chin with the force of his orgasm. He threw his head back and wailed Castiel's name loudly to the ceiling, not caring if Bobby or Sam heard him; all that mattered was the climax and the pleasure and Castiel himself.

Castel felt Dean's body contract and ripple around his penis as Dean came, forcing Castiel's own orgasm from his balls as the hunter milked the angel of every last spurt of his seed from his dick. Dean moaned raggedly at the wetness spreading inside him, hips still rocking against Castiel's, wanting still more from his lover.

Castiel blinked and brought himself to full arousal again and Dean whooped lustily, never breaking his stride as he continued riding and fucking himself onto Castiel's dick. Soon, Dean felt full of Castiel's seed when the angel achieved climax again, hips lifting from the bed with the force of his climax, body shuddering beneath the weight of his seed spurting into Dean's already dripping hole.

Dean collapsed wearily onto the side of the bed, body stained with cum and sweat, hole stretched and sore and leaking cum as he settled into Castiel's hungry embrace. The angel pressed kiss after kiss to Dean's responsive mouth, tongue licking against each other and meeting in mid air when they pulled apart to breathe. Their kisses were as sloppy and as dirty as their love making, yet neither cared; all they wanted was each other and they were whores for each other's bodies.

"I love you Cas," Dean said when post coital arousal had finally left him. "I love you so much, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dean. I love you too," Castiel's sex hoarse voice spoke next, lips rough from Dean's kisses and the earlier blow job he'd given Dean.

Dean smiled, then leant in to press an aroused kiss against Castiel's mouth, lips locking into a deep kiss, hands pawing eagerly at sweaty skin and still hot bodies. And when Castiel rolled on top of Dean and penetrated Dean's still stretched hole, the hunter wasn't going to argue with him. Instead he took everything the angel gave him, aroused moans announcing his pleasure at being with his partner, wringing pleasured groans from his lover's mouth and throat, bodies writhing and fucking on a sex stained bed for hours to come ...

~fini~


End file.
